


生日快乐

by catalinacooper



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalinacooper/pseuds/catalinacooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>不知道怎么绕回去HE。。。。。。</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道怎么绕回去HE。。。。。。

黑暗中传出高高低低的喘息声。

狭小的空间缺少冰埸强效的空调系统，汗水和男性特有的味道闷在一块，空气氤氲一片热辣黏湿。

「呃……啊哈………不要……」修长的身躯几乎被对折起来，羽生躺在床上细细软软的叫着，夹着身上男人的腿又稍微收紧了点。

即使两具交缠的身体里都是灌满酒精的血液，西班牙人热情的天性不会让Javier错过这个讯号。他掐住身下人细瘦柔韧的腰，把自己粗长的肉刃用力碾磨羽生最敏感的一点，耐心地画着圈，激得羽生尖叫出声。

被压制住的日本少年全身泛着淡红，脸上也晕出浅浅的粉色。「舒服吗？」羽生一向漾着水光的丹凤眼半瞇着，皱着眉，咬着嘴唇，没有说话，呼吸却越发急速起来。Javier再次感到漂亮的男孩颤抖得越来越厉害，甬道把他的肉棒箍得更紧。西班牙人所余不多的理智彻底燃烧殆尽，他用力再捅进更紧窒更深入的秘处，像要把所有说不出口的东西都灌进里面。

不到几下，羽生就像溺水般，细长白皙的手指差不多要嵌进西班牙人肩膀，Javier感觉不到疼痛，只是一个劲儿吻住那嘴角上勾的唇瓣，用舌头顶开男孩儿的唇，再扫过他的齿列，又吸吮他的舌尖，让他跟着自己起舞。

终于，羽生像是忍不住什么似的，哑哑的喊了声「Javi…！」就喷出了近乎雪色的黏稠。Javier更加控制不住力度，狠狠地抽插着，顶住深处尽情释放。

隔着套子，羽生竟也产生被烫到的错觉，整个身子又震了下，忍住怪异感，却舍不得闭上眼，只是深深地看着他的西班牙同伴。Javier的视线只和羽生交接了一剎那，随即偏了头在羽生脸颊上轻轻印下一吻。

像是听到心里「咯」的一声，羽生大概也不知道自己这时脸色煞白。西班牙人要是这时候抬头看一眼他心爱的男孩，或者一切会有所不同。

颊边的吻热度犹在。陷入昏睡之前，羽生混乱矛盾又不无清醒地想︰「这真是一个难忘的二十岁生日。」

他第一次喝酒，第一次跟人上床，也要跟第一次的恋情说再见了。


	2. Chapter 2

情欲撤退，昨天晚上的热度早已消散。

晨光透过玻璃窗洒进小小的房间，闪亮尾巴拖在双人床上。不过多伦多的冬日阳光对提升温度没什么作用，对呆坐床边浑身发寒的Javier更是全无帮助。

半小时前，Cortney发信息说要过来和他一起吃早餐的时候，Javier还眼冒金星，堪堪能伸出爪子构到电话，用手指胡乱点了点电话屏幕。差不多下意识要给Cortney回「great」的时候，身旁有什么东西动了一下， Javier这才察觉自己一条手臂还卷住男孩子纤细的腰身，真是手臂和心脏都被千万只蚂蚁啃着似的麻。

立刻发了条「我不舒服，今天别来了」给Cortney，丢开电话，Javier立刻就坐起来掩住脸。一想到昨天和羽生喝酒庆生的事，西班牙人后悔得跳尼亚加拉瀑布的心都有了。

Javier看向还没醒过来的羽生，不禁伸手拨开他过长的浏海，指尖又顺延往下，抚摸着软软的脸颊。睡着的人眼圈还有点红，嘴唇微微嘟着，棉被盖住了小小肉肉的下巴，显得孩子气又天真无邪。Javier却知道这人有多倔，而且特别能对自己狠。

收回手，Javier想到他昨晚上喝酒的凶狠劲儿，说什么以后也不再让他喝了。

「早上好。」羽生有点沙哑的声音把Javier从感慨中拉回来。

「啊，早啊……你还好吧？」

「恩。」羽生坐起来，取过床边桌子上的衣裤穿上。Javier没有忽略他僵硬缓慢的动作，赶紧绕到床的另一边，抢过羽生的衣服说︰「我给你穿！」可是抓住那件圆领T-shirt之后又不知如何下手了。

羽生看着这家伙咧着嘴一脸尴尬的滑稽样子，不由得一边站起来，一边大笑︰「哈哈哈～好啦，我自己来。」Javier怔住，终于还是开口︰「Yuzu……对不起。」

羽生正在套衣服，脸还卡在T-shirt里，Javier没看到他的表情。然后羽生一边慢慢露出脸，一边微笑着说︰「没事，我们都喝醉了，昨天的事我都不太记得了。」Javier喉咙里好像被什么哽着，还想说点什么，就被羽生用手掩住了他的嘴︰「我们是好朋友，对不对？」

羽生的黑眼珠一动不动盯住Javier，却没有催促他回应。昨晚风情万种，带着桃红的上挑眼角，此刻竟有几分比赛时冷酷的神色，就像是赛前用力自我催眠「我绝逼会赢」的时候一样。看Javier瞪着眼睛毫无反应，羽生沉默一会，眼睛闭了一下之后放开手，轻轻吐口气，拿起丢在墙角的包，径自走到门口。临走前还不忘提醒粗心的师兄︰「去西班牙的班机，今天下午2点，别迟到！」

Javier呆若木鸡地看着瘦削的背影走出大门，懊恼的揪住头发，颓废陷进床褥里。

两人这几年来一直互相陪伴，度过各种好时光和坏日子。羽生从17岁到19岁的成长，Javier从不缺席。羽生踏入20岁，在他的家乡是正式成为成年人的重要日子，Javier只是想当仁不让的参与其中。

他说过的，Yuzu是他花滑人生中的一部分。

就是那么重要，那么珍贵的存在。

不是不知道的。从战友和竞争对手，慢慢的，一点一点的变化，日积月累的感情。 

在摔了一个四周跳时，他们互相拉起对方，告诉另一个人︰「你做得到的！」  
在对方练成了新动作时，他们比自己成功更高兴。  
日常练习时，他们会用只有他俩才明白的方法聊天玩儿，扭缠着要抱起对方。  
站上颁奖台时，他们的拥抱和庆祝总是跟别人不一样。  
参加商业演出时，他们无数次在人群中找到对方，然后牵着彼此的手。

Javier并不知道这样的心情从什么时候开始不知不觉变质满溢，超越了模糊的界线，只知道有一天，Cortney如常在冰场探望他时，Javier发现自己的目光只能黏附在那穿着紧身训练服的少年身上，看着他在冰上滑出各种弧度，看着他的舞动身体时鲜活的曲线，竟觉得口干舌燥。在冰场另一端的羽生刚跳了一个落冰不干净的4S，不知是否感应到他的视线，站好，回头，唇角上勾，看向Javier，眼睛瞇得弯弯细细，像有蜜滴下来的月牙儿。

当时心脏那疯狂的跃动，血液在全身失控奔涌的刺激感，清晰的刻在Javier脑海中。

假如羽生不是日本的花样滑冰未来希望，假如他身边没有Cortney，假如…… 

「和Yuzu维持暧昧亲昵的训练伙伴关系，或者这是最好的方法。」即使这个方法让Javier每次抱过Cortney之后，总是迎接难眠的夜晚。即使他没有忽略那美丽又英气的男孩每次看到Cortney时，黑眸里的光芒瞬间一黯。

然而，能留守在羽生最近的地方，给他需要的温暖和支持，不就是好事吗？

糊里胡涂的想着，Javier最终还是抓过电话。

「喂，Nam，我……好像搞砸了。」


	3. Chapter 3

宽广的空间里，行李滚轮和地面磨擦的咔咔声、人潮熙来攘往的微噪音混合着各种英法语播报。

羽生结弦一点也听不明白那些鬼话，但现在的他已经可以独自轻松的在这陌生声音里踱步。拖着箱子，随便挑个位置坐下，看看手表，十一点钟。羽生颇为满意的点点头。庆幸前天早就收拾好行李，于是早上回到家还有余暇冲澡，洗去一身的黏腻。

妈妈前天临时赶返日本之前做好的饭团现在原封不动躺在家里冰箱中。温暖的水流刷过身体，却无法舒缓腰部难以言喻的酸软疼痛，精神也疲惫不堪，让羽生没胃口吃早午餐。羽生倒觉得不用吃东西更好，能早点出门，不负训霸之名，就像每天训练一样，他永远比预定时间早到。不同于天天迟到，生性悠闲的南欧人，羽生可是绝不怠懈的。他几乎对西班牙师兄的迟到习性忍无可忍，甚至还在电视上吐过糟。可惜收效甚微，Javier本性难移，带点不负责任的慵懒或者也算是他的魅力吧。

羽生不知道自己是不是也因此而陷落。

或者是他接受采访时，Javier全然信任地和他对视，听他说完全不懂的东方语言。  
或者是他在商演时摔了个4周，Javier把他扯起来，温柔笑着摸摸他的头。  
或者是他站在台子上，被Javier恶作剧似的掐住腰眼最敏感的地方，让他好气又好笑地用手肘顶住西班牙人，不住闪躲使坏的魔爪。  
或者是他的噗桑有了米奇老鼠伴在冰场边，让他在异国不再孤单。

甚至是Javier对女友的柔情蜜意和无微不至，也让羽生爱得不得了。

甜美的爱情属于Jaiver和Cortney，他靠太近会被刺伤。那就当个爱撒娇的小师弟，这个位子可是谁都抢不了他的。羽生自问有足够的坚忍和耐心。像对花滑一样，他吃得住伤病的痛苦，耐得住不急于求成跳4A……与喜欢的人朝夕相对却不能在一起什么的，只要努力忍耐加上聪明掌握时机，应该也是可以一直幸福的。

所以Javier说要带他回家庆祝20岁生日的时候，羽生觉得幸福到要死掉了。就算心里明白Javier大概只是不忍他独自过生日，也可能只是想跟他玩「第一次喝酒」的游戏，羽生还是忍不住少有地在练习期间不断偷看冰场边的时钟。

然而，当羽生跟在Javier身后，看着大门打开，年轻的男孩顿时觉得自己错得离谱。Cortney不在，可是也无处不在。门边鞋柜里的几双女鞋、站立衣架上挂着的裙子、餐桌上的两只马克杯……他甚至光是站在那里就闻得到Cortney惯用的，带有百合花味的香水味儿。这是心仪对象和女人的半个爱巢。突然出现的认知，让他杵在门口，进退不得，茫然无措，差点儿拔腿就跑。

但终究也只是差点儿。人都来了，瞎掰个理由逃掉也太逊。

这时羽生倒恨起自己的好胜心和忍耐力来了。对硬着头皮登堂入室，坐在Javier跟Cortney躺过的双人床上的自己越想越光火，喉咙火烧似得干涸生疼，以致于他一看到Javier抱着一堆开了瓶的红酒白酒啤酒香槟威士忌伏特加从厨房走出来，就不管不顾，飞速从西班牙人怀里抽了一瓶什么就往嘴里倒。

「你没事吧？喝那么急？」Javier给吓了一跳，羽生不理他继续灌了几口，才说︰「是你说要我喝的吧？哦，该不会是怕我喝光你的酒，不开心了吧？」舔了舔嘴角，眼珠子斜斜向上瞟，横了眼Javier，唇角扯出了似有若无的弧线，羽生手指揑住瓶颈，向Javier摇了摇酒瓶。

站在床边的Javier一窒，眼里似乎有什么闪过。羽生却已是有点晕乎乎，什么也抓不住的感觉，只听到Javier叹息似的说︰「我希望你快乐。」

Javier放下一堆酒在床边桌上，拣了瓶啤酒，走过去坐在羽生旁边。「叮！」和羽生手上的瓶子碰了一下，Javier低下头，凝视羽生，脸贴近得两人的额头也几乎碰到，「生日快乐，我的Yuzu。」

「西班牙人要不要这么滥情，」羽生腹诽，又看着Javier那温情脉脉的笑容，不知是酒精作祟还是其他什么，更觉头脑发热，唯有又把更多瓶子里的液体灌进喉咙，头低得更厉害，声如蚊蚋地应了声︰「谢谢。」

Javier「嘿」的一声笑了出来，陪着羽生一瓶接一瓶的喝，有一句没一句的说着话。

羽生渐渐脸红耳热，语无伦次，又感到自己头脑无比清晰。他忽然觉得，Javier什么都知道。自己的爱恋、委屈、恐惧、痛苦、忍耐……Javier明明什么都知道！莫名的心酸借着酒劲推波助澜，如潮水般涌上心口，眼前慢慢变得一片模糊。起初还死都不肯哭出声，只是咬牙忍住，有些眼泪竟直直滚进酒瓶中。

火上浇油的大概是同样醉醺醺的Javier把他收在怀里，温声细语地说着西班牙腔英语安慰着他。Javier紧紧搂住他，一手拍着他的背，另一手轻轻抚着他后颈，带着酒精和热气的唇贴着他耳边，哄着他说「没事的，别哭，别哭。」

羽生终于再也受不住，用力挣脱他的怀抱，随手一挥一巴掌拍过去，哭着尖叫出声︰「你知道的，你什么都知道！呜……」Javier吃了一大耳光却完全不当回事，重新抓住羽生的肩，再一次揽住他，这次嘴唇却不在羽生耳边徘徊，而是轻轻印在他的颊边。羽生哭得细细喘着，两人脸贴着脸，耳鬓厮磨间一串串的吻密密麻麻辗转从脸颊移到唇边，然后……

就没有然后。

羽生醒来后说的不完全是谎话，喝醉之后很多事他确实忘记了。如果不是那钝痛感，他甚至都要怀疑自己产生幻觉。

羽生在长椅上开始有点坐不住。正好呢，就看到人型维尼走过来了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外。迟了点，补祝Javi小海盗生日快乐。  
> 趁着等上飞机的空档码字，错漏百出，大家将就着看吧，么么哒。

热气滚滚，雾气蒸腾。

今年日本初春四月居然还有点寒丝丝的，湿暖的空气混合温泉水独有的矿物质味儿，光是闻着就让人有种重新活过来的感觉。

「嘛～樱花都没开好呢……」羽生结弦看了眼温泉外面花苞初绽的树木，手肘抵在池子边托着腮，撇着嘴念叨。在羽生旁边的Javier忍不住笑着揉了揉羽生软软的黑发，手臂一伸捞住了羽生泡在水里的细腰，让那一脸可惜的少年转过来，「好啦，有私人温泉的旅馆很不错，不是吗？」

昨日刚结束一连三天商演的两人好不容易趁下一波演出还没开始，有了难得的独处机会。Javier那咖啡色琉璃珠子似的眼睛带着笑意，直勾勾地盯住羽生，像是要望穿他的灵魂。羽生突然想，自己一定是泡太久了，头好昏，好像就快要站不住，反射性的就要别过脸，想要避开什么似的，全忘了自己被爱人环住，无处可逃。羽生感到自己几近要完全贴在Javier健壮的胸肌上，中间却又余下一线的罅隙，温水流淌间似有若无的肌肤触碰，更激出不同寻常的热度。

「好热，放手啦。」羽生觉得脸失去控制的越来越热，不得不往后退了一步。看着爱人白瓷般的脸颊渐渐晕染出淡淡嫣红，身躯因为不安而在怀中扭动，Javier望进羽生瞳仁的眼神更深，停在羽生后腰的手开始轻柔地抚着尾椎的凹陷处。

敏感的腰部被仔细捏按着，羽生「呀」的一声叫了出来，立即被Javier的吻封住了嘴，刚好微张的唇被男人湿滑的舌入侵，从牙齿到上颚，每个角落都被那舌头纠缠扫荡。羽生只觉整个人筋酥骨软，唯有攀上可恶男友的肩头企图稳住自己。

不甘心被吻得几乎窒息，羽生挂在Javier肩颈间的双手一收，把自己的唇迎上去，伸出舌尖迅速舔了下西班牙人的唇。彼此不歇的挑衅激出更浓烈的情欲，Javier的手早就从羽生的腰椎下滑到更圆润的地方，用手掌揉揑着富有弹性的臀肉。等到两人的唇舌缠绵不舍地分开的剎那，Javier听到了熟悉的尖细绵长的呻吟，像极了被人摸得舒服的小猫呜咽声。

羽生这时半个上身都滑进水里，双手搭在Javier肩上，有点后仰靠着Javier手臂的力度勉强站住。这幅情动的模样煽得Javier简直想把他拆骨吃掉，又忍不住嘴上占他便宜。坏心的西班牙人一只手留连在小男友的后面，闲出另一只探到前胯，摸到了硬起来的部位，对人家歪着头笑︰「还要我放手吗……啊！」

羽生被弄得气喘吁吁，听到这讨人厌的问题，登时抬起身子用力咬了近在眼前的肩膀一口，又侧着头横了眼身上的男人，威胁他︰「你…放手以后就别碰我。」可是这沙哑温软的语气听着更像撒娇，被咬了一口更刺激男人的欲望。Javier看了羽生这泪雾蒙蒙，眼角带粉的妩媚样子，没说什么，结实的健臂用力一拖，就把骨架细瘦的羽生半抱半扶的带出温泉，丢在房间的被褥上。

「别这样，要弄湿被子了……」湿嗒嗒的羽生脸还透着被热气熏的胭脂色，坐起来别扭地扯了件浴衣胡乱往身上套，可是衣襟还没拢好就被人突然抄起来翻转了身。

因为前襟散开，又没有腰带，穿到一半的浴衣在转身时差不多要甩脱，只是手臂还卡在袖管里才不至完全脱掉。羽生整个雪白的后背对着Javier，流丽曲线从肩胛延展至蝴蝶骨再向内一捏直收窄腰，然后渐次隐没在松垮垮的浴衣中。Javier被勾得不能自己，羽生身上像是有咒语一样，吸引自己向他摸过去，并且再也放不开手。

稍微吓了一跳的羽生很快适应过来背后的爱抚，稍微拱起身体趴在床铺上。他转过头，单眼皮眼睛又弯成下弦月般，刚被吻得有点红肿的嘴唇上，闪着甜蜜又诱人的光膜，向上拉出优美的弧度。

忘了呼吸，忘了心跳。

Javier回过神来，身体覆上心爱的年轻男孩，双手各自占据他胸口前两个可爱红点，时而轻挑慢捻，时而拉扯刮搔，让他发出明显的抽气声。羽生感觉到背后的男人恶作剧似的隔着薄薄的浴衣，用粗长硬挺的肉棒或轻或重地顶弄他，那烧红烙铁似的热力让他全身冒汗，燥得血气乱窜。「不要……只弄那里……啊…Javi……」无法遏止想要更多的渴望，前端已经沁出黏稠的淫液，却被身上的男人压住不紧不慢地玩弄，让他焦急叫了出来，挣扎着辗转扭动柔软的腰肢。

「Yuzu，别急……」在他发红的耳边啄吻着，像是安抚又像是满足他的愿望，Javier其中一只邪恶的手慢悠悠地潜移下面，指掌圈住羽生的勃起，节奏均匀地摩挲。

「啊！啊呜……哈啊……」男人的搓弄渐渐快了起来，也加重了力度，羽生越发控制不住，只能发出更多吟哦，使得Javier的手紧了一下，而他终于再也按捺不住喷出了白液。  
「嗯……」还在余韵中的羽生迷迷糊糊，喘着气发出没有意义的叹息。Javier欣赏着身下人高潮后慵懒的姿态，一手在他的腰腹打圈按摩着，另一手构着旁边的小柜，取出润滑剂。Javier刚扭开了瓶盖，却冷不丁的被人翻过来压住。

身上还挂着淡蓝浴衣的羽生张开双腿坐在Javier的腰上。刚才射过一次的人脸蛋上情潮未褪，眼角的桃色更深，浴衣的领襟滑到腰间，露出鲜明的锁骨、有薄薄肌肉覆盖着的洁白胸口、双手可握的细腰，还有腰下半软的前端，衣袍腰处开始暗描着的藤花顺着大腿往下蜿蜒至衣襬，披搭在修长的小腿侧。

跨跪在Javier身上的羽生一手按住Javier的腹部，取过润滑剂，把透明的液体倒在自己的右手上，牙齿不自觉地轻咬住下唇，右手绕到身后。傻眼的西班牙人清楚看见美丽的日本男孩伸出一根手指在臀缝间缓慢而又小心地进出，过多的滑液从指间和臀上滴落在Javier的大腿上。当无法看见的秘处似乎能容许一根手指加快进出的速度，羽生放进了第二根手指，并且不再光是抽出插入，而是凭借记忆，学着Javier以往给他做的一样扩张自己的后穴。

「唔……呃……啊哈…」在情人面前自己调弄最隐密的地方让羽生感到羞耻，可是欲火却像因此烧得更旺，手上动作更无法停下，不久就俏红着双颊，低着头加入第三和第四根手指。

Javier躺在被褥上死盯着身上人，快要受不了那天荒地老似的慢动作，更受不了男孩子的手在臀间动作时，不时有意无意碰到他硬得发疼的巨棒，惹得他好几次差点直接把人扑倒，但又舍不得放弃眼前美不胜收的春夜美景，只好听着羽生低哑煽情的声音，期待更美好的来临。

等到Javier以为自己可能要爆血而亡的时候，羽生喘着气慢慢抽出所有手指，随即又深呼吸一下，抬高臀部，右手两根手指指头浅浅伸进穴口，向外勾开，左手配合扶着男人的炽热根部，转头对准位置极度缓慢的一点点下腰……

刚开始把硕大顶端塞进去时，经验稀少的少年似乎有点难过，闭着眼睛皱着眉头，表情苦闷难耐，一颗颗汗珠从额上滚下来。

「不要硬来，让我……」Javier支着臂想起来，羽生却睁开眼望着他，摇头伸手把他推回去，然后咬着牙狠心一坐把整根铁棒吞没到底。

「！」叫都叫不出来。并不是真的很痛，可是过大的对象充塞着狭窄甬道和太过急切冲动的进入，霎时的涨满感让羽生有种要裂开的错觉，腰臀再也没有力气，只能软软的瘫在Javier的心口上。  
还没满21岁的少年把埋在西班牙人胸前的脸抬起来，两片唇瓣轻轻迭在男友的唇上，对他孩子气地歪歪头咧嘴笑，看上去清纯天真︰「生日快乐，Javi！」


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 师兄生日过去，和牛肉放题结束，小海盗你的好日子要到头了。

「…………你好歹先清清垃圾？」Nam满头黑线。

实在不是Nam太八卦，而是Javier的屋子本来就不大，那张床他是绝对不敢坐的，地上横七竖八一堆瓶瓶罐罐，想随便挑张椅子坐吧，垃圾桶偏偏置在脚边，于是里面几个安全套残骸就这样强行闯进他的视线范围中。

Javier没有回话，也不看Nam一眼，只是自顾自走到床边坐下，低着头一言不发。

「啊，对，丢垃圾，那得要把你也扔掉了。」一大清被Javier的来电从梦中揪出来，再被两位最要好的训练伙伴上了床的震撼弹轰得脑袋发胀，Nam风风火火赶来Javier的公寓就看到他这没出息的样子，巴不得一拳打碎这可恶的俊脸。即将出战大奖赛总决赛的家伙不能打，Nam唯有发动口头攻击︰「我还在猜你们这好朋友游戏可能要玩到退役呢，想不到你挺敢的嘛。」

Javier像被霜打的茄子般向后倒在床上，双手掩脸︰「我不是故意的……这……我们都喝醉了。」Javier顿了下，又道︰「我只是希望他开心。」

「唉，」Nam对于这位不肯面对现实的西班牙人深感无力，「别开玩笑，我的朋友，你不是故意的还邀他来你家喝酒，然后你主动亲了他，最后还上了他？」不用和Yuzu碰面，Nam也知道他今天早上不会很开心︰「我可不认为那是美好的生日祝福。」

「……我跟他道歉了。」Javier的声线模糊不清，Nam怀疑自己是不是起太早又没吃早餐所以耳朵都不好了︰「什么！？你跟他说了什么！？」Javier只好重复说︰「我和Yuzu说对不起了。」这下可把Nam吓得不轻︰「天吶，妈的，你跟他道歉！所以你昨晚只是酒后乱性，把Yuzu当是在酒吧遇到的某个小荡妇！？」

原本萎顿在床上的Javier突然直起身向Nam吼叫︰「不，我没有！我怎么可能那样对他！」

「那到底是怎么回事？你跟Yuzu上床之后向他说抱歉……你是真的不知道Yuzu的想法？」Nam直摇头，越听越觉得不可思议。西班牙人浪漫温柔，热情开朗，对爱情的触觉一向敏感细腻，Javier是典型的马德里男子，以上特点一个不缺，迷得女人团团转之余还能适当保持绅士的距离。然而，Javier每每望着Yuzu时那些与别不同的，泛着宠爱柔情的神情，还有体贴亲密的肢体接触，难道……真的是把他当可爱的弟弟？

「就是知道了……所以看他那时很难过的样子，我也很痛苦啊，『对不起』就溜出嘴了……哎……」Javier后悔得要紧，想了想，又说︰「你知道，我不想伤害Cortney，也不想伤害Yuzu。我一直以为爱他最好的方法就是在他身边，陪着他滑冰。可是现在……我不肯定……不道歉又能怎样？」想到羽生早上脸色苍白，微微颤抖着的手按住他的嘴，跟他说「还是好朋友」的模样，Javier就心疼得差点儿透不过气来。

Nam并不想过度苛责心乱如麻的好友︰「不道歉至少不会那么伤人啊。你还打算和Yuzu回到好朋友的关系吗？坦白说，我认为你这样只会同时伤害Cortney和Yuzu。」

Javier重重呼了口气，又再回归沉默，片刻后抬头，却终是没有直视Nam，只若有所思地盯住满地的空酒瓶。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 海盗都不在日本了，没有糖了，文卡死了，进展太慢了……  
> 我好抑郁，好想写傻白甜！

＜＜＜＜＜＜已搬＞＞＞＞＞＞


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 随着海牛分隔两地，大楼那边开始冷下来了。看GN们能坚持到什么时候。
> 
> 脑洞不会好剧场∶  
> 医生∶你不能吃药，那就推拿消下疲劳吧。  
> 哈牛∶……  
> 医生∶怎么了，衣服脱掉啊。  
> 哈牛（脸红）∶……不用了，我睡一下就好。  
> （接上床睡觉段落）

＜＜＜＜＜＜已搬＞＞＞＞＞＞


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞不会好小剧场︰
> 
> 海盗︰你英文就那个水平，能跟别人说的什么？  
> 哈牛︰我跟你也聊得起来呀。  
> 海盗︰（伤心）所以我真的跟他们一样吧……  
> 哈牛︰（瞪眼）这怎么可能！（亲脸颊）  
> 海盗︰嘿嘿～  
> 哈牛︰说起来，你不是也跟涉谷他们玩得很欢吗？（笑）  
> 海盗︰……

＜＜＜＜＜＜已搬＞＞＞＞＞＞


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前方高能︰我杜撰师弟来季的节目选曲了，怕雷的千万不要看。（路人︰甭担心，本来就沒人看的）

＜＜＜＜＜＜已搬＞＞＞＞＞＞


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个番外上次没写完……现在也没写完……望天，师兄你从4月做到5月，下一次应该是……6月？ORZ

＜＜＜＜＜＜已搬＞＞＞＞＞＞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家还是不要期望我把这H写完了。（逃


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实剩下很少，可昨晚太困了，就卡了，啊哈哈。师兄的番外终于H完，之后可以回去写正文了，阿弥陀佛。
> 
> 这里的牛哥主动了一半……我相信他在关键时刻还是会害羞的……#如何黄暴地拯救牛坐坐画风#
> 
> 话说，那个抽筋的梗和正文有关的，正文里本来就会有个有点关系的情节，然后想不到牛哥前些天就开这个玩笑…ORZ

＜＜＜＜＜＜已搬＞＞＞＞＞＞


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前方高能︰师嫂又出现了，师兄不见五指……怕雷的千万不要看。（路人︰就叫你甭担心，真的没多少人看的）
> 
> 认真脸，呃，要是有谁在看，等了10天的，对不起哈……这零碎的流水账……ORZ

＜＜＜＜＜＜已搬＞＞＞＞＞＞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞不会好小剧场︰
> 
> 群总︰Javier是我见过最好的人……  
> 师兄︰嗯，谢谢，你也是个好家伙。  
> 群总︰那是我以前说的。  
> 师兄︰啊？  
> 群总︰现在要修正一下。「Javier是我见过最好的人——谈恋爱时例外。」  
> 师兄︰……我和你有仇？


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我忏悔……我只是懒只是不想写……躺平任踩。  
> 还有，这个GPF的日程很有问题，可是我不管了，哇哈哈。

＜＜＜＜＜＜已搬＞＞＞＞＞＞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞不会好小剧场︰  
> 软卡︰妳看，Yuzuru送我的！（开心笑）  
> ＡＳ︰哦，不错嘛～（视线穿越软卡，瞟墙角）  
> 软卡︰妳干嘛一直看我后面？  
> ＡＳ︰有老鼠恨恨的发出视线死光呢。  
> 软卡︰？？？（转头看）啊，Javier，你好。  
> 海盗︰嗯，你好，再见。（走开）  
> 软卡︰？？？  
> ＡＳ︰呵呵呵。


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前的补了一点以前漏掉的情节，太长了不好看，分两章。

＜＜＜＜＜＜已搬＞＞＞＞＞＞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞不会好小剧场︰
> 
> 海盗：你跟Yulia都聊什么？  
> 哈牛：滑冰的事。  
> 海盗：难道你还能教她跳4周？  
> 哈牛：没有，就鼓励一下她，小孩子嘛。  
> 海盗：你也该鼓励我啊。  
> 哈牛：（斜眼冷笑）哼，鼓励你惹我哭？  
> 海盗：……对不起，我错了……


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前方高能示警︰牛哥著名的自黑梗变奏版出现了。怕雷的千万不要看，看了也不要打我。（顶锅盖
> 
> 不如让BO叔篡位当主角算了。
> 
> 总之，雷啊黑啊什么的都会过去的，就像我这样不负责任的作者也会更文一样，相信我。还有，真的，不要打我……

＜＜＜＜＜＜已搬＞＞＞＞＞＞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞不会好小剧场︰  
> 海盗︰……作者，你把我黑成这样还整什么脑洞剧场？  
> 师嫂︰……作者，你把我男友搞掉还整什么脑洞剧场？  
> 牛哥︰……作者，你把我金牌弄没还整什么脑洞剧场？


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 师兄虽然逗比，在奥运猴脑，又会空三，但绝不是傻瓜。(真不是黑
> 
> 认真脸，师兄不是省油的灯。

不过几秒的寂静，对Cortney来说却有如永无止尽的等待。

「哦，已经确定了？」

没有喜悦，没有抗拒，没有慌张，没有讶异。还是她最爱的温和声线，平淡得像是在和她讨论「今天天气好吗」这种无伤大雅的琐事。Javier的反应出乎意料的冷静，甚至缺乏情绪。Cortney事前想象过Javier可能有的千百种反应，预备了千百种应对方法，所有设想在她脑海中飞速掠过，却没能从中抓得住任何一种合适的台词和表情，唯有怔忡着等待对方发落。维持着双手圈住Cortney腰部的姿势，Javier低头看着Cortney，没有一丝回避︰「来，告诉我，妳去看医生了吗？」

Cortney迟缓地摇摇头，带着举棋不定的神色说︰「你出门之后我自己验的……」竭力稳住阵脚，心思缜密的女孩半抬着眼，温言软语地跟男友撒娇，「本来想早点告诉你呢……」还颇有点旧事重提的意味。

怪不得前几天电话响个不停。西班牙人脸上挂着十年如一日的微笑，眼神却没透露出他的想法︰「那我们先去诊所搞清楚，」牵起Cortney的手走到沙发上拉着她住下，「我们一向有做好预防措施，应该不会那么容易有的。」

两人在一起这么些年，双手交握这么多次，她从没如此不安过。「如果是真的呢？」忍不住问出口，潜藏在深处的勇气却也由此被激发出来。女孩垂下眼睑，不再踌躇，轻轻说道︰「我们得提早结婚了。」不再是问句，而是陈述，既是倚仗两人之间的约定，也在坚定自己的信心。

「也不一定要结婚。孩子诞生了，我们可以一起扶养他长大。」在离开巴塞罗那前就决定回来后找个适当的时候和女友好好详谈，Javier认为这不失为一个好机会，先把婚约搁置，再考虑两人的将来。纵使冷静下来后他对于羽生在扇子的事上耍些什么坏心思是了如指掌，但无可置疑，那小恶作剧和教练随之而来的训斥让他确认了自己的心意。不管羽生如何聪颖，对感情之事生涩的男孩子最终还是被他弄得哭泣着逃走。这个画面在他脑海中挥之不去，是令他最心疼最后悔的事。比起对Cortney的责任和愧疚，Javier更不想再一次看见Yuzu的眼泪。虽然被Cortney占得先机说了怀孕的事，西班牙人不打算立即就和Cortney提出分手，但也不认为两人要因为孩子而勉强结合。

感觉全身血液冷冻成冰，寒气由心散发至指尖，Cortney倏地抬头问他︰「这是什么意思？」

「我的意思是，怀孕的事现在还没确认呢，先不要想太多。」Javier攥住她的手，语气温柔婉转却毫不犹豫，「有关结婚的事，不应该跟孩子扯上关系。」

「你不想结婚？」

「我不想因为宝宝结婚。」西班牙人目光诚恳地看进女朋友的眼瞳，又问︰「有了孩子就结婚，这难道是妳想要的吗？」

Cortney垂着头并不答话。她不知道该说什么，却也知道说什么都没用。心里有数的女孩子一掀手，反过来握住Javier的大掌，嘴角扯出微微的弧度，看不出是不是笑容，只道︰「你很累了吧？这两天你好好休息，我得去练习……星期五你陪我去看医生好不好？」善解人意的女孩把男友从沙发上拖起来，俏皮地用手指点了点他的眼下说︰「你看你，黑眼圈比甜甜圈还大了！赶快去睡一会儿，然后起来跟我吃饭喔。」Javier抚过她深色的长曲发，应了一声，雨后阳光般的笑容复又重现在Cortney脸上。

从西班牙返加的奔波劳碌，加上和Cortney一番你来我往，Javier早就架不住疲惫，身体甫沾上床便昏死般睡了过去。体贴的女孩替男友拉上间板，把他和一切繁杂喧嚣区隔开来，留他一室清静。

当初他们一起几乎跑遍整个多伦多参观几十个屋子，最后选上这儿就是因为Javier对这道活动拉板的设计一见钟情。他喜欢宽敞明亮的空间，能随时握折起来的板子让睡房和起居室和谐融合成一体︰「没有阻挡物很不错嘛，不用掩掩藏藏的感觉最好了！」看着无人的厅堂，Cortney想起了Javier歪着脖子笑得像个傻瓜般和她说的话。那是两个人最亲密无间的日子，他们只要回到这小小安乐窝就感受到温馨幸福。背贴在木板子上，Cortney只觉被硌得生疼，脸上浮起一抹苦笑。

────────（我是无耻的分界线）──────────

事实上，没有妈妈贴身照顾，羽生并没有太大的不适应，有时甚至颇为享受无拘无束，自由自在的好处︰比如没有人发现他上星期在Javier家里过夜到早上才回来；比如他没心情吃饭时能随便塞个面包进肚子，没人强权压迫他吞下一整份餐点；比如他能花更多时间打更多游戏，更晚一点睡……即使羽生总的而言是个乖宝宝，他在某些特定的范围也是以任性而闻名的。妈妈不在固然有点寂寞，可是外出比赛的时候也常常独自一人打点生活，照顾自己这种事，他才不会失败呢。

当然，无论怎么玩，天性自律的人不会太出格，大学的学习和滑冰训练是必不可少的。昨天从机场直接回家后，羽生休息了一整个晚上，精神可不是一般的饱满，以致于他现在泡在俱乐部健身室中孜孜不倦地拉扯着金属器械。今天不是和Brian或其他导师约好的规定训练，是他每星期惯常的自由练习时间，就像学校的自习课一样。不一定上冰，就是自个儿做点舞蹈或体能锻炼之类的陆上练习。自从他从日本来投，把这个习惯带来俱乐部，闲散的Javier偶尔也会出现，所以有时候会碰见来俱乐部等他的Cortney……「呿」了一声，嘟着嘴对无端想起这种事的自己表示了不满，手在半空胡乱挥挥，像是要拨走不该存在的烟尘。

出了一身汗让心情也爽快起来。完成今天的散心活动，羽生背着背包踏着轻松的步子出了俱乐部门口，小声的自言自语︰「训练啊什么的果然最好了。」没走几步就看到一辆熟悉得不能再熟悉的白色房车却停在附近的路边，当他在走道上再向前一点便朝这边驶过来。怕什么来什么，羽生对于西班牙人这样的行为感到不以为然，完全不想管，权当这物事透明，一点眼角余光都不漏给它，只管走自己的路。那车子果真靠过来，见他不甩自己还响起了号，终于激得羽生不耐烦，停下脚步，转身向着车子，语气不善地问︰「你要干嘛……」冷不防驾驶员旁边位置的车门弹开，把他吓了一跳，反射性向后退。司机下了车，却不是羽生想象中的那人。

「嗨，Yuzuru，你有空吗？有点事……请问我们可不可以聊一下？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞不会好小剧场︰
> 
> 哈牛︰你来俱乐部又不练习，还来干嘛？  
> 海盗︰没，就逛逛。  
> 哈牛︰都来了练点什么吧……重量训练怎样？（指远方）  
> 海盗︰算了，我又不是没有肌肉。  
> 哈牛︰什么嘛，肌肉我也有啊。（瞪眼）  
> 海盗︰嗯？哪里？我看看……（伸爪）


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 师嫂也不是省油的灯，可她只是个想要捍卫幸福的年轻女孩。
> 
> 认真脸（又来，在我心目中，人总是有黑白两面，中间有点灰灰的。海牛在这文里的形象到了这儿可能显得有点讨人厌，但我希望他们能表现得更多面向，更像普通人。可是我把哈牛写得太软弱了。ORZ
> 
> 然后啊，我好像把整个6月的份在几天之内都更完了。

＜＜＜＜＜＜已搬＞＞＞＞＞＞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞不会好小剧场︰
> 
> 师嫂︰（指哈牛）你不肯告诉我，那我只能找你们教练了。  
> 哈牛︰别……  
> ＢＯ︰（路过）可以啊，除了未公布的新节目内容，别的我都可以透露。  
> 哈牛︰……  
> 海盗︰……  
> 越南︰（路过）咦，我有什么可以帮忙的吗？  
> 哈牛︰教你鲍步好不？  
> 海盗︰教你4S好不？


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现实比写文ＸＸ，我不想写，我只想看师兄弟闹别扭、开脑洞、当小侦探助手啊～（打滚）能不能贴大纲算了？
> 
> 姐姐的事是假的假的假的（重要的事）。
> 
> 不小心把牛哥写得太弱了，心塞。
> 
> 太困了，这章毛病有点多，先将就看，不然可以等等再看，这章肯定要修的。

＜＜＜＜＜＜已搬＞＞＞＞＞＞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞不会好小剧场︰
> 
> 海盗︰嗯，你终于要试着独立生活了，也算是好事。  
> 哈牛︰可是一个人有点寂寞……（眼红红）  
> 海盗︰别这样嘛，我陪着你呢。（摸头）  
> 哈牛︰嗯，我会一生悬命地努力的。  
> 海盗︰这个不用一生悬命那么严重吧……你好好吃饭就行。  
> 哈牛︰咿……不想吃的时候，真的觉得很麻烦呢。（呲牙咧嘴）  
> 海盗︰（扶额）我要打电话给由美阿姨啰？  
> 哈牛︰不要！……等等，为什么你会有妈妈的电话？  
> 海盗︰嘿嘿。


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 给西班牙队点个蜡～第一场TOI刚复活的师兄第二天还会不会好了，23333333
> 
> 孩子们都这么早熟，心塞。（不对

＜＜＜＜＜＜已搬＞＞＞＞＞＞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞不会好小剧场︰
> 
> 师嫂︰你不肯告诉我，那就是我认识的人？  
> 海盗︰（沉默）  
> 师嫂︰……其实那天除了发现垃圾和床单的问题，我还见到别的……  
> 海盗︰什么？  
> 师嫂︰越南。  
> 海盗︰？？？  
> 师嫂︰（厌恶脸）想不到你会对小孩子……（缩开）  
> 海盗︰（尔康手）我没有！！！！！！


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突发性强迫症出现，看这不顺眼又让它回到短小了。
> 
> 写不下去的原因有二︰  
> \- 官逼同死  
> \- 我现在无法直视自己写的善良前XX。想不到原来全文写得最OOC的是她。ORZ
> 
> 认真脸，师兄是个好人，值得有幸福的恋情。请和真正能让你上心的人在一起吧。
> 
> 可是太闪真的会弄瞎人，两位请注意一下，笑。

Javier到超市买完材料回到羽生家的时候，天边已经晕染着橘红色。把东西安顿好在厨房里就立马跑到羽生房间里，看到人乖乖缩在被子里，Javier吁一口气，又不禁庆幸自己在出门前颇有先见之明地从羽生钱包里摸来钥匙，不然得吵醒这家伙，搞不好还不让他进门了。

好不容易逼着他喝点汤，刚吃完药还挺有劲儿继续冷战的人到了半夜却发起了烧。情况并不严重，但过高的体温把羽生的脸烫得透着嫣红，躺在床上却没能安睡，整晚断断续续地醒过来，睁开水汪汪的眼睛漫无目的地张望，看到Javier坐在床边，总是盯住一会儿，不久又瞌上眼再次进入浅眠。

闹别扭的人不肯说话，Javier也不逼他，只是一直守在旁边，定时给他量体温；看他满身是汗就帮他抹身换衣服，然后喂他喝点水，让他躺下，自己就坐在床边呆着。

十多岁就离乡自立，简单处理病患对Javier而言也算是轻而易举的事。独自一人生病时，不管身体多虚弱，多孤立无助，他还是得照顾好自己。Javier心底里一直认为羽生到19岁还在母亲的呵护下生活这一点有些不可思议，这或许就是造成他硬气又娇气的原因。比如羽生有独特的冷战技巧，对于有个人突兀的愣在旁边视若无睹，受之无愧地让师兄服侍好就盖上被子闭上眼睛不理人，过了一会儿还真的睡着了。

换成别的男生Javier会觉得这种性子奇怪去了，羽生在Javier眼中却是说不出的，浑然天成的爽朗可爱，舍不得他受伤受苦。想着从小有由美阿姨捧在手心里照料的男孩子刚开始一个人生活就病倒了，那得是多难过？心尖又酸又涩，彷佛得做点什么冲淡这味儿，Javier撩开羽生有点汗湿的浏海，摸摸他微微发滚的前额，忍不住低下头在那柔软如棉花糖般的唇上轻轻印下一个吻。

想起刚才饮泣着离开的Cortney，Javier深知她不会接受就这样分手。女孩子在甜蜜的恋情里或者确实善解人意，温柔动人，但她同时也是个固执的人，将会尽其所能把她认为属于自己的东西牢牢捏在手里。等一切尘埃落定再跟闹脾气的师弟交代才是正确的顺序。

心里盘算了一下，有了努力的方向，乐观的西班牙人突然觉得踏实起来，就像在沙漠上迷路的旅者看到绿洲，只是这活命的地儿好像还有那么一点点的遥远。望着似乎稍为睡得安稳了些的男孩子，他的脸颊已经褪去他们初相识时的婴儿肥，近来总是生病更显得削瘦。Javier伸手戳了戳，指尖触碰到的感觉却还是软软嫩嫩的，引得人想任意揉捏又怕弄醒他，骤觉心脏上有根羽毛在轻轻拂拭着，只好凑过去他的耳边悄声说︰「赶快好起来，我爱你。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞不会好小剧场︰
> 
> 海盗︰（看哈牛）嗯，我有点怀念你的脸看上去肉肉的时候呢。  
> 哈牛︰我的脸现在其实也漏［肉］漏［肉］哒［的］吖［呀］。（用力揉脸）  
> 海盗︰（温柔笑）…………………………好了，乖，别揉。


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 习惯了师兄弟每天甜出新境界，今天没料好空虚。
> 
> 剧情还在大明湖畔，捉急。

＜＜＜＜＜＜已搬＞＞＞＞＞＞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞不会好小剧场︰
> 
> 纱绫：果然我弟弟是个善良的好男生。（欣慰摸头）  
> 哈牛：？？？  
> 纱绫：跟她在一起也可以哦，你们都喜欢对方就好咯。不管宝宝是谁的，爸妈也会喜欢的。  
> 哈牛：嗯？（歪头，懵）我不会怀孕啊。  
> 纱绫：？？？！！！  
> 哈牛：……啊。（掩嘴）我开玩笑的。  
> 纱绫：……………………（一脸血）是谁！！？？哪个杀千刀的混球？？？？给我讲！！！！！MD我毙了他！！！！（猛摇哈牛）
> 
> ＜加拿大＞  
> 海盗：哈啾～啊，真冷……


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 将就一下，就当是先吃点零嘴吧_(:3」∠)_  
> 雷死人之前总得轻松一下是不？  
> 然后，那位女士真的到此为止了23333

＜＜＜＜＜＜已搬＞＞＞＞＞＞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞不会好小剧场︰
> 
> 女士︰你可以带着那婊子看着我的照片上床……如果你做得到的话。（咬牙）  
> 海盗︰（皱眉）妳别这样说话。  
> 哈牛︰（恶向胆边生）哈！不就是已经做了才甩妳的嘛 ～（摊手）  
> 女士︰（瞪眼看哈牛）！！！  
> 哈牛︰（斜眼看女士）还不见得那是「婊子」呢？女人？呵呵呵。（冷笑）  
> 女士︰（瞪眼看海盗）！！！  
> 海盗︰（望天）………


	23. 停更惹~

如题。  
就卡的厉害，写不下去，就是要更也要好久之后了。  
或者不更在这，让文留在硬盘或在什么地方自娱比较好，有缘看见的总会看见。  
还在萌海牛，但写文什么太复杂的不适合我。

 

天下无不散之宴席。再见啦~么么哒~


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想要牛哥图，所以又写了……'_>`
> 
> 忘了之前具体想写什么，破罐子破摔，家庭伦理剧就家庭伦理剧吧，反正它早就走型。  
> 二姨，你看我多洒脱！有我垫底，请大胆大把大把洒土！（拇指

＜＜＜＜＜＜已搬＞＞＞＞＞＞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞不会好小剧场︰  
> 海盗︰阿姨你好……（汗）  
> 大帝：→_→  
> 哈牛︰妈妈……（扯妈妈衣袖）  
> 大帝︰果然是这样吗。（瞥海盗）  
> 哈牛︰？？  
> 海盗︰……（扶额）


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只是想写他俩被妈妈抓包，没想好怎么善后～  
> 要轮BD要去玩．．．．．．反正我就是懒就是不想写，我就是如此短小的人渣～～（转圈圈

＜＜＜＜＜＜已搬＞＞＞＞＞＞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞不会好小剧场︰  
> 哈牛︰（闷闷不乐）我吃饱了。（放下筷子）  
> 大帝︰（温柔）不能只喝汤呀，多吃一点吧。  
> 哈牛︰我没胃口……  
> 大帝︰（咬牙）就吃点鱼好不好？  
> 哈牛︰（无精打采）真的不想吃……  
> 大帝︰（怒）给我乖乖吃掉！  
> 哈牛︰（红眼睛）……………………………（夹鱼）


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 它彻底成为家庭伦理剧……救命……ORZ

＜＜＜＜＜＜已搬＞＞＞＞＞＞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞不会好小剧场︰
> 
> 大帝︰你们正式交往之后做什么我都不会介意的，但请不要在沙发上做，清理的工作会令人非常困扰。（温柔笑）  
> 海盗︰呃……抱歉……（摸鼻）  
> 大帝︰（看哈牛）对了，以后我不在加拿大呢。那你们要做也可以，但记得好好打扫干净喔。  
> 哈牛︰（脸红尖叫）妈妈！不要再说了！！（捂脸）


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 师兄终于回复原状了，喜大普奔～

＜＜＜＜＜＜已搬＞＞＞＞＞＞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞不会好小剧场︰
> 
> 海盗︰你听得懂那首歌？  
> 哈牛︰那么简单的歌词怎么可能不明白。（斜眼）  
> 海盗︰那么厉害啊～（笑，摸头）  
> 哈牛︰少看不起人，我还会唱呢……（准备热唱）  
> 海盗︰好了，我知道你英语好，别唱，乖。  
> 哈牛︰……哼！


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是我第一篇文，很庆幸，它总算有始有终。  
> 虽然很快就写坏了，初心什么的，地位始终不一样，它永远会是我「客观」而言最爱的文。
> 
> 感谢一直以来忍受各种拖戏、短小、错字和OOC，看到最后的大家。（鞠躬）

总不会连幻听都来了吧？一睁眼就有张脸近在咫尺，放大得他的视野里只有一双在黑暗中亮闪闪的大眼睛。

半跪在侧的Javier看着眼睛瞪得圆滚滚，愣住不说话的男孩子，手指截了截他肉肉的小下巴，「快起来，别冷坏了我的睡公主。」话未说完就伸手把他拉起来，羽生却回过神来站起身一把推开。那小家伙的第一句话居然是「我不是公主，走开。」

眼疾手快捉住要跑掉的羽生，穿着普通鞋子在冰上有点打滑，一扯他的手臂就让整个身体转了回来，顺势把人抱了个满怀，「好的，不是公主，是王子。」

「……」僵住一下的身体眨眼软了下来，不同往常的挣扎不休，羽生任由他拥住自己，安静地缩在他胸前，侧耳听着平稳的心跳在偌大场馆里撞出回声，两个人突然觉得从未如此贴近过。

「不要再开玩笑，我不想跟你玩儿了。」开口的声音细细碎碎，没了带刺的锐气，不想再掩藏最脆弱最柔软的地方，「你从冰场追到我家，从加拿大跑来这里，就是要和我不清不楚，就是要这样逗着我玩？我已经很努力了，为什么还是好不起来……」一贯的伶牙俐齿打了结，「我、我是不是做错了什么？会处理好Cortney是什么意思？你要把自己劈成两半分给我们吗？我是不是不该问这些，只要和你偷偷在一起就可以了？可是，如果你只当我是好朋友，舍不得伤害我，我还要跟你这样吗？抢走别人的丈夫和父亲？

「……我不懂。不懂你在想什么，也不知道要怎样做才对。你能告诉我吗？」

＜＜＜＜＜＜已搬＞＞＞＞＞＞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞不会好小剧场︰
> 
> 哈牛︰（甜笑）我爱你～  
> 海盗︰（亲）啊，真可爱～我爱你。好了，去吃饭吧。  
> 哈牛︰我困。吃巧克力就好了，吃完回去睡觉。（掏出）  
> 海盗︰………我要打电话给阿姨啰？  
> 哈牛︰（TAT）你欺负我……


	29. 番外：开始和结束（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天有好事发生，来看撕逼戏吧 '_>`

湿冷的溶雪天已经过去。

初春晨光穿越玻璃照进室内，在窗边双人床的被子上多盖了一层透明的纱。从练习中暂时解放过来的周末早上，懒散惯了的西班牙人抱着另一个细瘦的身躯缩在雪白的棉被里，享受悠闲的时光。

羽生由于某种原因累极昏睡，Javier罕有地比他早醒过来。南欧人的字典里没有「无聊」二字。他们认为在余暇时间放空，欣赏身边的事物，得到无比乐趣，才是生活的精髓。Javier便觉得观察羽生睡觉的样子也是假期间最美好的节目。看羽生安静地把小半张脸埋在被子里，有时候皱皱秀气挺直的鼻子，虽已成年，还是带着天真的孩子气，引得他间或捏捏那稍微鼓起的脸蛋，又忍不住亲亲有点撅着的嘴唇。

这样磨磨蹭蹭不知不觉就能杀掉一个多小时。

「……」羽生慢慢睁开眼，刚醒过来脑子尚未正常运作，全身仍旧软软的没有一点力气，「嗯～」发出模糊的鼻音，一头埋进男朋友的胸前蹭了两下又再闭上眼睛。Javier觉得家里多养了一只懒洋洋的小猫，比Effie更会撒娇，他总是拿这新来的猫咪没辙。

实在是爱不释手。就算什么也不做，光拥住这男孩子在床上消磨时间都是美事，但再舍不得放开也不能饿坏他。两人开始交往不够半月，羽生间或会过来作客，家里日用品消耗倍增。虽然总嫌吃饭麻烦，才刚成年的男孩子要是遇上对味的菜式，事实上也吃的不算少。昨天的晚饭后，食材只剩下两个鸡蛋，原本说好今天趁着假期一起到超级市场给家里补货，现在看来他得自己去了。

「等我回来吃饭。」换好衣服已差不多到了晌午时份。在他嘴边偷了个吻，居然还得到点响应。半张着眼的羽生眼角还带着淡红，乖巧地送上粉嫩的唇，向上斜斜望着Javier，「我也去……」挣扎着拨开被子想要爬起来，却被Javier按住塞回去。「再睡一会，我很快回来，」顺手拉高些被子严严实实地盖住他光裸的肩膀，便转身出门。

和Javier说了两句话，睡意早就散了，只是浑身发酸犯懒的男孩子连翻个身都觉得倦怠，不愿意起床。独个儿趴在暖融融的被窝内晒着太阳，眼睛是闭合着的，但脑子已经乱七八糟地想着待会吃什么、午餐之后要和Javier干啥、晚上做好功课之后……

恍恍惚惚，几乎又要睡着，差点忽略了大门传来的动静。金属互相碰撞，发出清脆的「哐啷哐啷」的声响，慵懒的小猫咪立马竖起耳朵，随手套好了长裤，顺了件搭在椅背上的西班牙队外套披在身上就「跶跶跶」小跑着去开门迎接主人。

「好快呢！买什么……」掀门时刚巧钥匙从外面转开了锁，那人正推门进入，差点撞到了站在玄关的他，打算要接过购物袋的手伸出一半，停在中间。

僵在门口，女人瞠目结舌，眼神从他的脸向下扫到裸露着的胸口再移至腰间。上面红印斑斑，明显是不久前才印下的痕迹，鲜活得让看见的人眼球都感受到火辣辣的烫。

>>>>>


	30. 番外：开始和结束（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 撕！

>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 牛哥好好休息，希望COC能活蹦乱跳热唱着出场喔！


	31. 番外：发现者的场合（一）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是零碎的小片段，字数形式不拘，没有完结与否的界线。原意是觉得好玩，就当给自己一个调剂心情的小玩意。

**羽生沙绫**

 

结弦上一次在我面前哭是我出嫁的时候。即使他在我举办婚礼时已经接受现实，还是哭得唏哩哗啦，失礼得要死，也有趣得要死，哈哈。

我知道他一直不理解我早婚的决定，而我也没指望他能理解。结弦很可爱，喜欢他的男男女女不在少数，可是他本人眼里除了滑冰、家人和家乡就再也没有别的了。爱情啊，对他来说只是单纯一个词语吧。

所以他红着眼睛，咬着嘴唇，千辛万苦才在牙缝间挤出「你幸福吗？」这个问题的时候，我真是被吓的不轻。他什么时候开始为了这种事烦恼？是什么样的女生能让他忍着泪问出这些？

＜＜＜＜＜＜已搬＞＞＞＞＞＞


	32. 番外：发现者的场合（二）

 

**织田信成**

活泼搞笑的织田退役后不缺节目邀约，暑假休赛季参加商演，时不时去赚赚钱，有空就陪陪老婆孩子，小日子过得有滋有味。

这天，又是一个平凡的日子。

畅快淋漓的结束了演出，织田满身汗，恨不得立即有凉水倒下来淋个痛快，干脆使点小花样抄个小路先占个淋浴间。

好死不死，赶在走道上，耳朵不情不愿的听到些带着黏腻的细微水声，还伴着咂巴咂巴的响声，随后是略带急速的轻喘。

孩子都有两个了，织田还不知道这是什么回事？

埃玛，儿童不宜。

＜＜＜＜＜＜已搬＞＞＞＞＞＞


	33. 番外：发现者的场合（三）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文要搬家了，以后主要会在Live Journal发文。  
> 原本在36发，36不在后来跑这里来，AO3算是我的初心我的家。  
> 舍不得，以后应该会断续在这里发点什么，感觉像是占着个屋子打理一下23333～也算是跟还有在看的人们打个招呼。  
> 不过完整的不会再发这了。  
> 我喜欢AO3简单直接，但这种简单有时候也造成问题，比如对文的保护不足。  
> 很多事，不牵涉品格的分歧，固然无伤大雅，各自安好；有些事，涉及人品的，不管我是否直接当事人，我不容忍。  
> 比如各类大小「借鉴」及其相关的话里带刺的态度。  
> 有些事，没有讨论的空间，只有认同与不认同。
> 
> 萌CP什么的是兴趣。  
> 说实话透过写文认识同好是美事，但我写文最大目的是自娱，水准欠奉，道不同者我并不强求，KUDOS和留言随心就好。  
> 嘴炮有时，自闭有时，反正心无挂碍也是自得其乐。  
> 我庆幸自己毋须以扭曲的方法获取愉悦。
> 
> 祝生活愉快，有缘再见。

Brian Orser

 

Brian认为发生这种事并不奇怪。夜路走多了总会遇到鬼，没被揭穿是好运，而运气能持续多久只有天知道。他觉得，运气是有限的，如果说现在被抓包是走了霉运，那么不妨设想他们的好运气都跑到赛场去了，这样也不错。

这俩小子的状况甚至比他当年好太多了。刊出来的照片除了因为两人同为男性之外没有其他爆点，不过是普通恋人之间的接吻而已。比起分手情侣在法庭和公众间互相指骂的血肉横飞，这简直是清新怡人的爱情小插曲。

～～～全文更新：http://catalinacooper.livejournal.com/～～～


End file.
